


Beauty Is Found Within

by Zola9612



Series: Bittersweet and Strange, Finding You Can Change [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Tony, But they can change after life-altering events, Everyones base scent is based on a flower, Identity Porn, Is this porn without plot or porn with plot?, M/M, Made worse by the pollen, Omega!Bucky, Pining, Rut, Sex Pollen, Victorian Flower Language, Who Knows? I don't, a/b/o dynamics, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zola9612/pseuds/Zola9612
Summary: Omega!Bucky comes in from the cold and meets two seemingly different men: kind and compassionate Iron Man and quirky and interesting Alpha!Tony.An Enchantress with an interest in Thor may just be what's needed to end Bucky's confusion.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Bittersweet and Strange, Finding You Can Change [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588690
Comments: 8
Kudos: 170
Collections: 2019 WinterIron_Holiday_Exchange





	Beauty Is Found Within

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tisfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/gifts).



> I got assigned Tisfan as my exchange recipient and I became so excited. Tisfan, alongside their writing partner 27dragons, is one of my favorite fanfic authors in the community. I wanted to write a story they would enjoy and be proud to receive. More importantly, I want to say thank you to both Tisfan and 27dragons as I thoroughly loved reading the Safe and the Sound series.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> This fulfills the Sex Pollen short prompt.

_ “In other news, the Avengers have added a new team member to their roster, the infamous Winter Soldier. Once known as HYDRA’s greatest assassin, it was revealed during the Insight Debacle two years ago that this assassin is actually omega James Buchanan Barnes, Captain America’s childhood best friend who was believed to have died in 1944. While a prisoner of HYDRA at Azzano, Barnes was experimented on by lead HYDRA scientist, Arnim Zola. He was given a bastardized, yet stable version of the super soldier serum that was given to Steve Rogers. This knock off serum enabled Barnes to survive the fall from the train. Unfortunately, examining the released SHIELD/HYDRA documents, it seems that the mission to capture Zola was a trap. The soldier with the Tesseract-powered weapons was instructed to blast the side of the train off and knock either Rogers or Barnes out the side. Zola had theorized that the serum would allow them to survive the fall which was why he had HYDRA agents waiting at the bottom of the canyon to collect whoever fell. Once Barnes had been collected by the agents and brought back to a previously unknown HYDRA base, Zola sawed off what was left of Barnes’ left arm and replaced it with the metal one he has now. For the next seventy years, Barnes was tortured and brainwashed into becoming the Winter Soldier, who committed-” _ The television abruptly turned off.

The brunette that was watching the screen from the common room sofa startled, reached under a cushion, and whirled around with a dagger in his right hand, purple Hyacinth scent screaming ‘ _ danger, danger, threatened _ ’. “Whoa there, Manchurian Candidate. Just me, ol’ Shellhead,” a mechanized voice coming from a red and gold suit said placatingly, metal gloved hands raised in peace. The brunette relaxed, knowing the guy in the metal suit leaning on the stairs was a friend (even if he hadn’t met him before now), and pointed the dagger at the television, scent mellowing to ‘ _ safe, friend, safe _ ’. The sound Iron Man made, which would, without the influence of the voice modulator, be called a growled sigh, had the brunette looking at him again. “Yes, I turned it off. You don’t need to be listening to the gossip rags and the likes of Christine Everhart.”

The brunette exhaled and looked at pink skyline out of the window, “Sometimes, I feel like I have to. All the pain and grief I caused, especially to your boss, the guilt for it overwhelms and consumes me. Most of the time, I don’t even feel like Bucky Barnes. Just someone trying to imitate him.” His scent spiked ‘ _ sad, sad, confused, guilty _ ’.

Iron Man stepped off from the stairs and walked over to the couch and sat by Bucky. He laid his left palm out, repulsor powered completely off, and waited. Bucky turned his head and glanced at the open hand, then up at the faceplate of the suit. Iron Man nodded. Bucky slid his hand into Iron Man’s. Iron Man inhaled, the voice modulator making him sound like Darth Vader, and breathed out, “None of what HYDRA made you do is your fault. You did  _ not _ choose to be brainwashed and turned into an assassin. The pain and grief belong to HYDRA and  _ only _ them. You have  _ no _ reason to be guilty. As for my boss, he saw the files and videos of how they brainwashed and tortured you before he found out about his parents. He was upset and mad at first, but not with you. Never with you. Just the scumbags who ordered the hit and the ones who tortured you.”

Bucky was crying, tears sliding down his cheeks, his scent conveying ‘ _ release, release, confused, hope _ ’. Iron Man, upon seeing the tears, panicked. “Oh no, no, no. Don’t cry. Please don’t cry. Damn this suit for preventing me from scenting anyone. I didn’t mean to make you cry. What did I say?”

Bucky sniffled, “You really can’t scent anyone while you’re in the suit?”

“Yeah, I can’t. Boss man made the suit airtight so any gases that are released during a battle won’t affect me, I can dive underwater if need be, and I can venture into space.”

Bucky nodded. That definitely made sense given Iron Man’s history during the Battle of New York, but it was inconvenient in a society made up of Alphas, Betas, and Omegas that relied on scent and body language to communicate their emotions.

“It’s how different you reacted to my feelings compared to Steve and the others, besides Stark. I logically know that they don’t mean to hurt my feelings, but they do when all they do is shrink away from me when I have an episode like this and say I need to talk to my therapist. Who, by the way, quit because she couldn’t handle my shit either. That’s the fourth one this month.”

Iron Man growled, frustrated with the rest of the team and the therapists. The team was not helping with Bucky regain his self-confidence. The therapists were supposed to be helping Bucky, but the minute he started to go into details on what he was forced to do and how that made him feel, they up and quit.

“You didn’t shrink away and make excuses as to why you were leaving me alone. You sat by me and offered me a hand. You said it wasn’t my fault and that Stark doesn’t hate me. That’s when I started crying. The knowledge that the son of two of my victims doesn’t blame and hate me, well, freed me in a sense.”

Bucky stood up, letting go of Iron Man’s hand in the process. “Thank you. Thank you for not running from me. Thank you for being more of a friend and support system than Steve has been.” Bucky left, heading down the stairs to the gym for his daily workout with Steve and Sam.

Iron Man watched him go, eyes hidden by the faceplate tracking the way Bucky’s gait pulled to the left.

* * *

Bucky was taking the stairs down to Stark’s workshop three days after his talk with Iron Man. Three months since coming in from the cold and Bucky still couldn’t get in an elevator; the tight area sending him into a panic attack, thinking he was being put back into cryo.

Bucky shook his head, driving out the memories and the scent of ‘ _ panic,fear,panic _ ’, and stepped off the stairs and into the hallway leading to his destination. Before he could even reach the doors and ask JARVIS to announce his presence, the doors opened up and Disney music drifted out. Bucky paused, hadn’t Steve warned him that Stark played rock music at eardrum-bursting levels? He shrugged, maybe Steve was wrong. He walked through the doors and saw Stark dancing with an industrial robotic arm on wheels, blue holograms floating around them, his Orange Mock scent rich in Alpha pheromones and saying, ‘ _ happy,joy,fun,relaxed’ _ . Bucky froze, transfixed, scent flowing ‘ _ sweet,sweet,lust _ ’ when he caught sight of Stark’s ass.

Stark must have caught Bucky’s scent because he stopped dancing and sent a sheepish smile over his shoulder, scent reflecting his face with a dash of ‘ _ embarrassed _ ’. Bucky gulped, knowing he was doomed by a beautiful face. Asking himself why they hadn’t met before, Bucky said, “You wanted to see me, Mr. Stark?”

Stark’s nose scrunched up. “First thing, don’t call me Mr. Stark. Call me Tony.”

Bucky nodded, confused as to why he was allowing the familiarity between them.

The confusion must have translated to his scent because Tony continued to speak. “Secondly, Buckaroo, as Iron Man has probably already told you, I watched the videos of you being tortured and brainwashed before I saw the video of you killing my parents. I saw how hard you fought against HYDRA before they were able to break you. Iron Man told me about your conversation because I kept pestering him about what had made him frustrated and upset after you two talked. Let me reiterate what Iron Man told you: I  _ do not _ blame you. I hold no anger against you. I blame HYDRA and whoever told them about what my dad was working on.”

Bucky let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, shoulders sagging and scent conveying ‘ _ thanks, relief, curiosity _ ’.

Tony shuddered at that little burst of Bucky’s scent, never having been thanked via scent before. “Final item of the day, I’d like to take a look at your arm and see if I can replace it. Iron Man mentioned that he noticed your gait pulled to the left when you left on Monday morning. That, to me, implies that your current arm is too heavy for you. Plus, I thought you might like to get rid of the reminder of what HYDRA did to you and get a new arm for your new life.” Tony wrung his hands, scent leaking ‘ _ unsure,unsure,anxious _ ’, waiting on Bucky’s response.

Bucky was shocked by Tony’s offer, causing his scent to disappear for a minute. A new arm? Tony’s offer made a lot of sense and made him wonder why he hadn’t thought to ask for this before himself. He would like a new arm, one that wouldn’t hurt all the time and one that didn’t make it difficult to walk. What would Tony make it out of though?

“What would you make the arm out of? All I know about my current arm is that they used steel.” Tony looked and scented aghast and started muttering about a crime against technology and engineering. He grabbed Bucky’s flesh hand and ‘dragged’ him over to a circular stand with an archway that made the entire machine seem like a basket. He pushed Bucky into the center. Bucky did as non-verbally asked and cocked an eyebrow, scent flowing ‘ _ what now _ ’. Tony flushed, scenting ‘ _ embarrassed _ ’, and started messing the control panel.

“I’m going to need you to stand still so I can get an accurate read for my records. B.A.S.K.E.T. is still a prototype and not kid-doesn’t-want-to-stay-still-friendly. Eventually, I hope to get it that way and I can market it to every hospital across the world.”

Bucky gave a soft smile, scenting ‘ _ aww,cute,cute _ ’, mentally erasing everything Steve had told him about Tony. Steve obviously never took the time to get to know Tony. Bucky’s mind tripped over something Tony said. “What does B.A.S.K.E.T. stand for? And what will my new arm be made out of?”

Tony grinned, scent ‘ _ pleased,excited,I-want-to-help _ ’, “Patience, dear Padawan. Now hold still.” Bucky froze, scenting ‘ _ be still,still _ ’, as the archway split in half, one side staying up in an archway form and the other side splitting again into two half circles on either side of his body. Little holes lined the halves and blue light reminiscent of Tony’s holograms came out of the holes and the halves began to circle around Bucky’s body.

“B.A.S.K.E.T. stands for Baseline Accessible Scanning and Kinetic Energy Transfer. I know. I have to work on the name. The B.A.S.K.E.T. essentially works to identify everything that is going on in a person’s body from skeletal issues to bacterial issues so doctors know what needs to be treated. It also has the added bonus of giving the patient an extreme energy boost that is better than coffee and energy drinks.” Bucky glared at Tony, finally noticing the dark circles under his eyes, scenting ‘ _ concern, concern, idjit _ ’. “Don’t look at me like that. I need it when I’m working on ‘important’ stuff.”

JARVIS piped up, “Sir hasn’t slept for ninety-six hours and has not consumed food in twenty-four hours.” Bucky’s glare deepened. “Traitor,” Tony muttered, scenting ‘ _ betrayed _ ’, still messing with the control panel as the half-rings continued to scan Bucky.

“Anyway, ignoring my traitorous AI, I’ll make your arm out of vibranium. King T’Chaka let me keep some after we stopped Klaue in South Africa and turned him over to Wakanda, though how they expect to keep him locked up, I don’t know. Back to the point though, your arm will be lighter and way stronger and I’m going to throw in so many gadgets and gizmos, you won’t know what to do with them.” The B.A.S.K.E.T. beeped and the half-rings went back up to the archway. Bucky stepped off of the machine, scenting ‘ _ exasperation,concern _ ’, as Tony went to the readouts. Tony let loose a litany of vile curses that would scandalize even a sailor as he read the readouts’ results, scenting ‘ _ anger,rage,rage,fear _ ’. Bucky’s jaw dropped, not knowing some of those curses existed.

“Alright, I have officially decided that HYDRA is a shithole full of sadists, psychopaths, and imbeciles. They anchored that abomination of engineering to your damn bones, making it even more complicated for me and my team of doctors to remove it. I’d have to discover the right cocktail of drugs to keep you out long enough -- Hey! What are you doing? Put me down!” Tony went from rambling to indignant when Bucky picked him up bridal style and began to carry him out of the workshop.

“JARVIS, lockdown the workshop for forty-eight hours and don’t let Tony in unless he’s slept and eaten.”

“Certainly, Mister Barnes. Locking down the workshop now.”

“Traitor,” Tony mumbled, falling asleep in Bucky’s arms from the rocking of his gait, eyes slipping shut just as the workshop doors closed behind them, scent softening to the ‘ _ snooze,snooze _ ’ of someone sleeping. Bucky smiled, scenting ‘ _ pleased, pleased, purpose _ ’, as he asked JARVIS to direct him to Tony’s penthouse bedroom. Maybe he’d just found what he had been missing in this century: someone to take care of and satisfy those Omega instincts of his.

* * *

A month after he originally met Tony in his workshop, he went through the surgery to remove the old arm and have Tony’s specially designed vibranium nano-docket implanted in his shoulder and his brain. Bucky was no science genius, but even the leading genius in Wakanda, Princess Shuri, didn’t understand how Tony managed to make nano-bots out of vibranium that are capable of what Tony has managed to make them do. Bucky can pretty much make anything out of the nano-bots in his shoulder: an arm, a repulsor cannon, sniper rifle, etc. If he can dream it, the nano-bots will do it. And they are much lighter than the steel arm that HYDRA forced on him.

Whenever Bucky felt like he did the night he first talked to Iron Man, he went down to Tony’s workshop and spent time with him, learning more about modern technology and pop culture. Tony would watch movies with him, show him his car collection and how to maintain them, and teach him about the mechanics of the Iron Man armor. That included the emergency release button that removes everything but the helmet and chest plate in the event that the man under the armor is severely injured and needs immediate medical treatment.

Bucky had been blown away with this sign of trust between him and Iron Man because they didn’t spend nearly the same amount of time together as Tony and him. While Tony helped with the technology and pop culture references, Iron Man helped with the changes in social behavior and politics.

After Tony and him hung out in the workshop, Bucky usually had to drag Tony out when JARVIS (acting as co-conspirator in Plan Take Care Of Tony) tells him that Tony has been in the workshop for too long without sleep and food. Tony complained at first but was always lulled to sleep when Bucky carried him out.

Tony had even found a new therapist for Bucky. This fifth and final therapist that was found for Bucky was from Wakanda and on loan from King T’Chaka at Tony’s request. He was ten times better than the other therapists and actually listened without getting freaked out by what Bucky had done. Zuri was able to talk Bucky through his memories, shown to both by B.A.R.F., and highlight how Bucky was still rebelling against HYDRA even when he was in full Winter Soldier mode. Bucky, even after a few weekly sessions with Zuri, had not wanted to leave the Tower still afraid that he was going to hurt people.

Iron Man was recruited to drag Bucky out of the Tower by Zuri’s order. Zuri felt that Bucky would do better mentally by not only having someone strong enough to stop him if he reverted, but also someone he trusted. Steve was upset that he wasn’t asked, but Zuri pointed out that Steve hadn’t done much to prove to Bucky that he could still trust him.

On the days Iron Man dragged Bucky out of the Tower, they visited places like Central Park Zoo, the Natural History Museum, and the Statue of Liberty. Each outing with Iron Man over the past year allowed Bucky to slowly become more confident about leaving the Tower without reverting to the Winter Soldier programing. He kept the skills forced upon him, but left the brainwashing behind. He also developed a healthy sense of pining for both Iron Man and Tony.

He loved being in the workshop with Tony, where there was no expectation that he would be the same man he was before he fell off that train and into HYDRA’s hands. He loved being able to watch Tony work, hands calloused but still able to handle the most delicate pieces of machinery and technology. He loved Tony’s brain, capable of doing complex mathematical and chemical equations on the fly that had saved the teams’ lives more than once. He loved how Tony considered JARVIS and his bots his children. He loved having Tony curled up against him during their movie nights. He also felt guilt.

He loved Iron Man as well. He loved how Iron Man patiently answered his questions. He loved how Iron Man took the day at his pace without trying to rush him. He loved Iron Man’s compassion and kindness and ability with kids, having watched him interact with a scared little girl who had gotten lost at Coney Island while they were there and sought them out for help. He loved Iron Man’s protectiveness in shutting down a man who called Bucky a traitor and said that he should have been killed for his crimes.

He loved both men but he didn’t want to have to choose between them.

* * *

The year passed quickly in Bucky’s mind but he had finally reached the point where Zuri cleared him to join the team full time. At the moment, though, Bucky was wishing that Zuri hadn’t cleared him.

“Please tell me that Thor’s managed to corral his very eager stalker fan girl. These alien plant-wolves are really starting to irk me.” Iron Man complained over the coms, zipping through the air above Bucky, three of the plant-wolves hanging off of his torso.

The Avengers had gotten a call earlier that morning about a blonde bombshell yelling about how no mortal would ever be good enough for  _ HER _ Thor in Bryant Park behind the library. When they arrived, Thor informed them that the woman was an Asgardian omega named Amora who refused to listen when Thor said he wasn’t interested in her. Amora overheard Thor’s explanation and went ballistic. She summoned the plant-wolves and it has been non-stop ever since.

“They are called Blomster Ulv, Man of Iron. And Amora continues to evade my attempts to capture her. Beware the buds of the Blomster Ulv, brothers and sister, it is not fun if they are allowed to bloom.”

“What? They make us smell like  _ pretty, pretty, pretties _ for a few hours? What’s so bad about that, Thor?” Iron Man snarked, blasting one of the Ulv in the chest and setting it ablaze.

“Nay, Man of Iron. The pollen produced by the blooming flower of a Blomster Ulv is used in Asgard as a means of forcibly starting a late rut or triggering an omega’s heat at any time. Our healers save it only for the most dire of times such as when the toxic build up of unreleased hormones gets close to the point of killing the person. The pollen causes the rut and/or heat to be ten times worse than normal and boosts the fertility rate as well.”

The team, which had been fighting the Ulv without reserve before this, froze as the true implications of what Amora was trying to do sunk in.

A high-pitched childish scream split the air from behind Bucky, pulling his attention from the coms and the news Thor had just delivered. He whirled and grabbed the horse-size green Ulv by the throat with his left arm, tossing it halfway across the park. He kneeled in front of the little girl that had been hiding behind the pillar beside him and opened his arms. She ran into them and he picked her up. He carried her over to the library’s cafe and handed her off to one of the workers who took her inside and away from the danger.

Bucky ran back into the reignited fight between the Avengers and the Ulv, noticing that the team was much more careful on where they hit the Ulv now.

Two hours later, Thor was still no closer to catching Amora and she hadn’t stopped summoning more Ulv to fight them. Bucky was pissed off and done with her shit.

“Why can’t that blonde, bitchass, dumb, bimbo take no for answer and leave Thor alone? Ain’t no one going to want someone that whiny and inconsiderate,” Bucky grossed over the coms, unaware that Amora had moved closer to where he was fighting Ulv and had heard his insult.

“Why you insignificant little bastard! Calling me dumb and whiny when all I want is MY Thor. You’ll die for that insult,” Amora screamed, firing off a stream of green magic at Bucky. He turned his head to see the magic coming straight for him, unable to move due to the two Ulv hanging onto him. He braced for impact, only to be hit from the wrong and right directions. There was a blast, Bucky was in the air, and then he hit something else which caused him to black out.

* * *

Bucky came to coughing his lungs out from the dust in the air. He saw rubble up above him before he rolled over onto his right side and pushed himself up. He noticed a blue light shining to his left and he turned his head to see Iron Man laying on the ground a few feet away from him, armor shattered across the right thigh and abdomen. One of the Ulv was barely alive buried in rubble behind Iron Man, obviously not able to move.

Bucky was aware that he and Iron Man got lucky to be trapped in a bubble of space amongst the rubble, but they were also unlucky because it could be a while before they could be rescued.

He heard Iron Man groan, voice modulator still working. “What truck hit me?”

“Oh, it was owned by Stupid Company. It was heading to Idiotsville to deliver a truckload of imbecilic behavior to one Iron Man.” Bucky’s voice dripped with sarcasm, scenting ‘ _ concern,concern,why _ ’.

Iron Man chuckled, then noticed the damage to the armor. “Oh, shit.”

“What’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

“Remember when I was telling you about how the armor was airtight?” Bucky nodded, scenting ‘ _ concern,curious,oh no _ ’. “The amount of damage to the armor right now nullifies that aspect of security. I’m able to smell everything right now and you’d be able to smell me now.” Bucky’s eyes widened and his scent became ‘ _ apprehensive _ ’.

Before either man could talk any further, the trapped Ulv tried to move causing pieces of rubble to start to fall from the ceiling. Bucky threw himself over Iron Man, smelling a mix of Alpha pheromones and orange mock as he did. Iron Man wrapped his arms around Bucky’s head, shielding it from the larger pieces of rubble that fell.

The Ulv stopped struggling and the rubble stopped falling. Bucky pulled back and looked at the armor’s faceplate. “Tony?” Bucky asked, hope building in his chest and scent. The faceplate lifted and revealed Tony’s face. He looked like he was expecting Bucky to start yelling at him and slapping him, scenting ‘ _ fear,fear,resigned _ ’. Bucky did neither of these things, surprising Tony.

Bucky kissed him, drawing groans out of both of them and filling the air with the scent of lust. That was probably the wrong move, they would think later, when in close proximity to a Blomster Ulv. The Ulv smelled the lust, which in its instinct-driven mind meant mating season, and allowed the flowers on its body to bloom, spreading the pollen that Thor had warned the Avengers about. It passed out after it bloomed its own flowers.

Both Tony and Bucky sneezed as the pollen settled on their faces and went up their noses. They looked at each other with wide eyes, both scenting ‘ _ shock _ ’ and the faintest beginnings of their forced and strengthened cycles. Tony moved first, trying to move away from Bucky. He wasn’t going far though because Bucky, still on top of Tony, wouldn’t let him move. He locked his legs around Tony’s hips and placed his arms on both sides of Tony’s head. He glared at Tony, scenting ‘ _ angry,insecure,fuck me,fuck me _ ’.

“Why are you trying to move? Did you kiss back on reflex? Or are you realizing that you kissed your parents’ murderer?” Bucky snapped. Tony’s eyes widened, scenting ‘ _ no,no,wrong,love,love,joy,fuck me,fuck me _ ’, and shook his head.

“You just found out Iron Man and I are the same person and that I’ve essentially been lying to you for a year. I’d figure there would be trust issues, especially because of your past with HYDRA. Now there’s the added issue of us being forced into our cycles and that they’ll be ten times stronger than normal. Neither of us can give consent. I’m a very big fan of consent.”

Bucky, Heat really starting to kick in, squirmed on top of Tony, scent laden with ‘ _ fuck me _ ’ hormones. “I’m pretty sure my consent made the Ulv bloom and got us into this mess, Tony. To be honest with you, I was afraid of having to choose between you and Iron Man. To know you both are the same person, it makes me love you even more.”

Tony couldn’t help himself and thrust up against Bucky’s squirming ass. When Bucky’s words breached the developing fog in his mind, his jaw dropped. “You love me? We haven’t even been on any dates yet,” Tony said, disbelieving, scent also exuding ‘ _ fuck me _ ’ hormones. Bucky raised an eyebrow and recited, “Coney Island? Central Park Zoo? The Natural History Museum? Workshop time? If you count those as dates, and I do, then we’ve been dating for a year.” Tony grinned sheepishly and shrugged, then he sighed.

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to keep myself from giving you a mating bite.”

“Then don’t stop yourself. I wouldn’t mind calling you my mate.”

Tony groaned at that piece of knowledge, having never believed that anyone would want to be his mate. He thrust up again only to realise that he still had the broken armor on and that Bucky still had his clothes on. Eyes slowly turning red, Tony growled, “If you want me to fuck you, then you better get us undressed.” Bucky’s golden eyes met his as he let out his own growl in response.

Bucky got up and reached down to the emergency release button and pressed it, causing the armor to open up and allow Tony to roll out of it. If Tony had thought that would allow him to be on top, he was sorely mistaken. Bucky immediately pinned him to the ground again and ripped off his band tee. Tony could only gape for a second before Bucky lowered his head to tongue at his left nipple. He groaned, scent bleeding fresh arousal, and grabbed at Bucky’s hair which caused Bucky to moan around the bud. He thrust up, his clothed dick rubbing against Bucky’s, making him whimper and release a bucketload of slick into his boxers. Without removing his mouth from Tony’s nipple, Bucky reached down and ripped both of their pants and boxers off. Tony moaned from the sight and let go of Bucky’s hair which gave Bucky the chance to lean back and shuck his shirt off.

Both completely naked now, Tony used one hand to grab the back of Bucky’s head and pull him into a filthy kiss while the other hand wrapped around both of their dicks and began moving. Both men moaned into the kiss. They broke the kiss and Bucky sat up, breaking Tony’s hold on their dicks. Tony let out a small whine before he saw Bucky reach behind himself with the left arm he designed and made and start fingering himself open. He gave a completely shameless low growl than morphed into a moan as Bucky decided he was open enough and guided Tony’s dick to his hole and sank down. Bucky moaned once he was fully seated and leaned down to whisper in Tony’s ear, “My mate. Mine. Gonna give me some smart babies, hmmm?” Tony snarled, thrusting up into the tight heat surrounding his dick.

Bucky screamed as his prostate was hit, slamming down in conjunction with Tony’s thrusts. Tony grinned, all teeth, and sped up his thrusts. Bucky grinned back and matched Tony’s speed. Neither one would last long at the pace they were setting. Bucky was the first to cum, wailing as his hole spasmed around Tony’s dick and his dick spilled over Tony’s arc reactor. Tony followed almost immediately, knot inflating and locking them together. As his knot locked them together, Tony surged up and bit through Bucky’s mating gland on his neck. Bucky’s mouth opened in a silent scream and he lost all rational thought.

* * *

Thank the stars for JARVIS. Before Tony removed the armor, he managed to scan them and detected the pollen and the cycle hormones. He was then able to warn the rest of the team about the pollen and the damage to the armor which meant that both Bucky and the man in the armor were both in an enhanced cycle. Steve blushed the deepest shade of red possible at the thought of possibly seeing Bucky  _ mating _ with Iron Man when they rescued them so he ordered JARVIS to let them know when the forced and enhanced cycles ended. The team stayed near the rubble of the small international bookstore, after finally capturing Amora and defeating the Blomster Ulv, while waiting for word from JARVIS that it was ok for them to start digging the two heroes out of the rubble.

They expected it would take only three days as that’s how long a normal cycle lasted. They were wrong. It was day seven of the vigil over the wreckage before JARVIS gave them the all clear to start removing the rubble to free Iron Man and Bucky. The team froze once they were uncovered. Bucky didn’t have any pants or boxers on and was sitting on Iron Man’s lap, a lap not covered by the armor legs and also naked. The Blomster Ulv that had caused their enhanced cycles had been dug out of the rubble and its head, flowers back to buds, was resting in Bucky’s lap with Bucky scratching behind its ears. “Can we keep it?” Bucky asked, cheekily.

Steve spluttered, face going purple in his severe embarrassment, nose catching the scent of orange blossoms and orchids as they wafted out of the forced and makeshift den. His eyes caught on the claiming bite on Bucky’s neck. “You let him claim you?!”

**Author's Note:**

> In Victorian Flower Language, this is what Tony's and Bucky's scents mean:
> 
> Purple Hyacinth - I am Sorry, Please Forgive Me, Sorrow  
> Orange Mock - Deceit  
> Orange Blossom - Innocence, Eternal Love, Marriage and Fruitfulness  
> Orchid - Love, Beauty, Refinement, Beautiful Lady, Chinese Symbol for Many Children
> 
> (I'm Ace and this is my first actual porn scene. Please take it easy and only offer constructive criticism.)
> 
> PS. THIS STORY RAN AWAY ON ME! I did not mean for it to get over 5,000 words. Silly plot bunnies kept breeding while I was writing.


End file.
